Good night, Sleep tight
by framesonthewall
Summary: The bed isn't designed for three people, but they make it work, even if Percy feels like he'll make contact with the floor any moment now.


It was a tight fit.

The bed was not designed for three people no matter skinny they all were. They lay cramped together on the mattress that would normally only hold two people, if those two persons were well acquainted, but still it was one of the most comfortable situations that Percy had ever found himself in. Sure, he was pretty much in the process of slipping off the edge of the bed and only Annabeth's fingers hooked into the waistband of his pajama pants and his arm that Nico had pressed to his chest like a teddy bear kept him on the bed, but he wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world, (even if it kind of wasn't a very comfortable position to lie in.)

Finally they were safe. They had their own flat in New Rome,which the three of them shared. Nothing was out to kill them (although Percy was pretty sure that that particular situation probably wouldn't last long). Life was good, despite the nightmares and the memories.

One of Annabeth fingers tapped against his naked skin, right where his pants and shirt left a sliver of skin bare. He looked at her. Her hair was almost glowing in the dark with the light of the moon shining on it and her eyes were open, glittering. She looked happy and that made him happy, though there was a kind of wistfulness there, too. Her smile a little more wan ever since they had escaped Tartarus, but they had gotten better. Slowly they were healing, as much as the memories would allow. There was only so much you could forget when you had been in what could be called hell. Percy was pretty sure that they would never forget that particular nightmare, just as much as they would never forget the fight against Gaia and her giant brood.

Unconsciously his nails dug into Nico's chest and Nico hummed in his sleep, stroking a thumb over the back of Percy's hand and Percy relaxed again. Annabeth tapped 'I love you' in Morse code against his waist.

Percy let the fingers of his other hand, which was slowly falling asleep thanks to both Nico and Annabeth lying on it, waggle against Annabeth back from underneath, making her snort unladylike.

Seaweed brain, her eyes seemed to say in amused fondness and he smiled back at her.

The top of Nico's dark mop of hair brushed the underside of her chin and lying here together Percy was again overcome by a surge of protectiveness that squeezed his chest, making it hard to breath. Annabeth looked at him in worry, her brows raised in silent question and he smiled at her, trying to disperse her worries with a look alone.

Some days he wasn't sure if he could live without either of them. Annabeth's gaze was still fixed on him when she laid her cheek against Nico's head, her blond hair mixing with his black.

'It's nothing.' he mouthed at her and scooted closer against Nico's back, if that was even possible since they were already skin to skin with only a fine sheet of fabric separating them, nuzzling the back of his neck before he kissed Annabeth.

"I'm just so glad to have you both here with me." he whispered against her lips, low enough so he wouldn't wake Nico up. The smile Annabeth gave him was burning, the same kind of protectiveness reflected back at him.

"Me too, seaweed brain." she murmured back, leaning forward over Nico who mumbled in his sleep. They kissed lazily for a while; both of them not quite tired enough to sleep.

They drew apart when they heard Nico murmur in his sleep, shifting restlessly between them as nightmares crept up on him no doubt. All of them had these episodes, sometimes every night, sometimes with a couple of days of reprieve in between.

Annabeth cupped the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Percy on the bed and whispered into his ear, placing soft little kisses across his cheek. On Nico's other side Percy slid his trapped hand over Nico's chest in soothing strokes, leaning forward and down to caress his shoulder with his lips.

Like this, they slowly coaxed him back into a deeper sleep. They kept their hands on Nico even after he had calmed, reluctant to let the newest addition to their relationship go so soon.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look over Nico's shoulder. They wouldn't let him go again. They would protect him, just like he would protect them.

'I love you, wise girl.' Percy mouthed at his girlfriend.

'I love you, too, seaweed brain.' she mouthed it back with a twinkle in her eyes. Then she leaned down to whisper it into Nico's ear. Maybe it would mix into his dream, give him pleasant ones.

They snuggled against the slight body between them, still a little too thin with days where he would not eat.

Listening to Nico's soft breathing they fell asleep.

The next thing Percy knew was that he woke up on the floor with Nico sprawled on his chest and he began to laugh. He had no idea when he had fallen down in the night but it was strangely comfortable, especially with his boyfriend lying on top of him and looking down at him with a look that said that he thought he was crazy, but hadn't yet decided on the level of crazy.

"Good morning!" Percy exclaimed and gave Nico a loud smack on the lips that made Nico rear back in surprise so he was sitting on top of Percy instead of lying down. He was looking at Percy disgruntled. From the bed Annabeth's laughter was reaching his ears, filling the room and Percy couldn't imagine any place he'd rather be.

A rare, happy smile spread over Nico's face and Percy sat up to kiss him in earnest this time, deep and long and kind of dirty. On the bed Annabeth hummed in appreciation of the scene in front of her, letting her hand fall on Percy's shoulder and pulling them both towards her.


End file.
